TMs
TMs, or Teaching Munchies, are products of science in the world of Pokemon Trainer Adventures. They come in the form of little, red pills, marked with the appropriate number to signify which Technical Move a pill represents. When a Pokemon eats the pill, knowledge is sent to their brains, teaching them how to go about using the Technical Move contained within said pill, as well as how their body can adapt to use it. Pokemon tend not to like the taste of TMs, unlike Rare Candies, though no Pokemon appears to outright hate any specific TM, other than TM 21 Frustration. TM List *TM 01 - Hone Claws *TM 02 - Dragon CLaw *TM 03 - Psyshock *TM 04 - Calm Mind *TM 05 - Roar *TM 06 - Toxic *TM 07 - Hail *TM 08 - Bulk Up *TM 09 - Venoshock *TM 10 - Hidden Power *TM 11 - Sunny Day *TM 12 - Taunt *TM 13 - Ice Beam *TM 14 - Blizzard *TM 15 - Hyper Beam *TM 16 - Light Screen *TM 17 - Protect *TM 18 - Rain Dance *TM 19 - Telekinesis *TM 20 - Safeguard *TM 21 - Frustration *TM 22 - Solarbeam *TM 23 - Smack Down *TM 24 - Thunderbolt *TM 25 - Thunder *TM 26 - Earthquake *TM 27 - Return *TM 28 - Dig *TM 29 - Psychic *TM 30 - Shadow Ball *TM 31 - Brick Break *TM 32 - Double Team *TM 33 - Reflect *TM 34 - Sludge Wave *TM 35 - Flamethrower *TM 36 - Sludge Bomb *TM 37 - Sandstorm *TM 38 - Fire Blast *TM 39 - Rock Tomb *TM 40 - Aerial Ace *TM 41 - Torment *TM 42 - Facade *TM 43 - Flame Charge *TM 44 - Rest *TM 45 - Attract *TM 46 - Thief *TM 47 - Low Sweep *TM 48 - Round *TM 49 - Echoed Voice *TM 50 - Overheat *TM 51 - Ally Switch *TM 52 - Focus Blast *TM 53 - Energy Ball *TM 54 - False Swipe *TM 55 - Scald *TM 56 - Fling *TM 57 - Charge Beam *TM 58 - Sky Drop *TM 59 - Incinerate *TM 60 - Quash *TM 61 - Will-O-Wisp *TM 62 - Acrobatics *TM 63 - Embargo *TM 64 - Explosion *TM 65 - Shadow Claw *TM 66 - Payback *TM 67 - Retaliate *TM 68 - Giga Impact *TM 69 - Rock Polish *TM 70 - Flash *TM 71 - Stone Edge *TM 72 - Volt Switch *TM 73 - Thunder Wave *TM 74 - Gyro Ball *TM 75 - Swords Dance *TM 76 Struggle Bug *TM 77 - Psych Up *TM 78 - Bulldoze *TM 79 - Frost Breath *TM 80 - Rock Slide *TM 81 - X-Scissor *TM 82 - Dragon Tail *TM 83 - Work Up *TM 84 - Poison Jab *TM 85 - Dream Eater *TM 85 - Dream Eater *TM 86 - Grass Knot *TM 87 - Swagger *TM 88 - Pluck *TM 89 - U-Turn *TM 90 - Substitute *TM 91 - Flash Cannon *TM 92 - Trick Room *TM 93 - Wild Charge *TM 94 - Rock Smash *TM 95 - Snarl *HM 01 - Cut *HM 02 - Fly *HM 03 - Surf *HM 04 - Strength *HM 05 - Waterfall *HM 06 - Dive